The objective of this proposal is to enhance communication and cooperation among the professional staff of Epi-Stat units of Cancer Centers in six specific areas of activity. These areas were identified at an initial conference of such staff as most likely benefiting from such interchanges and are: data base, data modules, etiologic studies, quality of life measures, evaluation methodology, and training. To achieve this objective, this proposal is submitted to obtain funds to: (a) convene a second conference in Seattle, Washington in the Autumn of 1976, (b) provide resources for meetings of the executive committee and selected standing committees that were formed as a result of the first conference to implement decisions to be made at the second conference, (c) support a newsletter, and (d) provide administrative support for these activites.